Mobile devices are increasingly being used to play back a variety of media, including video streams, audio streams, slide shows, and other forms of media. Although mobile devices may lack digital video disc (DVD) drives and have less data storage than desktop workstations, WI-FI and 4G wireless technologies may make it possible to stream videos and other high bitrate media to the devices. A typical media playback experience upon a mobile device involves a full-screen presentation. If the user wishes to work in another application, the user may have to send the media player to the background and switch to the other application.